Sirenous Ebonwing
Sirenous was found behind the Warfang walls and majority thinks that he is a darker due to his appearance. Well, obviously it's not true. Personality & Character Sirenous is what most people think of when the word recluse is brought up. He mostly keeps to himself, and only walks the streets of Warfang if Drosera is there, or at night when everyone else is in bed. He also finds children to be quite an annoyance, as he has very little patience. Skills & abilities Sirenous mastered his main element, making him able to use all the abilities that are possible in this skill level. Weaknesses Because he has been rendered flightless, Sirenous is quite susceptible to an aerial attack. He also becomes disorientated and erratic when he can't find Drosera. Backstory Sirenous was born outside the walls of Warfang to a darker female named Hisstearia, who had an unfortunate incident with Doucheicus Blackclaw. How he even survived incubation is a miracle in the cavern that his mother dwelled, dark cold, and damp. Not to mention that he had to contend with his mother, who tried to eat him shortly after hatching. Due to his Darker blood he grew unusually quickly, feeding off the occasional rat and anything left behind by his mother. (yes that actually includes bits of other dragons) In time as he grew stronger, and larger. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide in the caverns forever, this is when Sirenous discovered his ability to not only mimic sounds but that he could through his voice. Using this ability he tricked his mother into leaving the cavern long enough for him to escape. After his escape from the cavern he soon discovered that life outside was just as if not harder than living next to his mother. After spending so much time in the dark, it was hard to adjust to the light, and to top that off it soon became evident if he wanted to eat, he had to learn how to kill things much larger than himself. Needless to say he did manage to do this, even competing with dominant male Darkers and gaining his own territory. Even after all of this, inside Sirenous felt that he was missing something. This "something" of course a lack of socialization. Darkers may only care for themselves, but the part of him that is dragon longed for others. That being said Sirenous was often drawn to the edges of Warfang where he would watch the comings and goings of "packs" of dragons who would work as a team. He found that he longed for this. If not for this longing Sirenous would never have been allowed in to Warfang. On the day Sirenous was brought into Warfang, it so happened that he was watching a "pack" of dragons when they were ambushed by a group of Darkers. Even though he was not a part of the dragon pack , he felt that letting the dragons be ripped apart would somehow be a loss to him. His intervention is what saved the dragons, but in turn he suffered massive injury. The dragon commander of the pack wanted to leave Sirenous to the Darkers, but the squad members of team thankful for the rescue decided to disobey and take Sirenous into the city. It was soon decided by the royals that Sirenous was to be put down, but in attempt to be discreet it was decided that they would simply allow him to die of of his wounds. Fortunately for Sirenous this is where Drosera stepped in. Believing that Sirenous would still die of his wounds they allowed Drosera to care for him. When he did not die of his wounds, it became almost impossible to get rid of Sirenous. It was decided that Sirenous would be left under Drosera's supervision, and that he would be required to wear a collar that would stifle his elemental ability. Sirenous now lives contently with Drosera, he feels like he now has his own pack. Relationships Drosera Venomspine Drosera is the only creature in the whole city that is somewhat welcomed by him. She seems to be able to understand his thoughts and touch Sirenous without a hostile response. Drosera often refers to Sirenous as her "honey bee"; this is not truly a term of endearment as much as it refers to his behavior. Gallery Sirenous_reference_2014_by_kal0wen-d84itbq.png|Reference sheet Notes * Even though Sirenous lives "the good life" in the city he still feels compulsion to kill small animals and eat them; * Sirenous doesn't talk, he does however understand and is capable of speaking; * His devotion to Drosera are based on her being the only one who would help him. Category:Characters Category:Half-darkers Category:Citizens Category:2nd class